


Truth or Dare

by statonn



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statonn/pseuds/statonn
Summary: Robert Aaron Adam and Victoria are having a few drink that end up in a game of truth or dare





	

Aaron Robert Adam and Victoria when to the pub for a few drink to celebrate Aaron and Roberts engagement they been drinking for a few hours Chas had decided to close up early so they all when back to Victoria.

"Let play a game" Victoria said 

"Truth or Dare" Aaron asked

"Yep" Adam and Robert said 

they spined empty bottle of wine it landed on Robert

"What is your biggest turn off in a partner?" Aaron asked

"When you slurp your breakfast" Robert said with a smirk

next it landed on Adam.

"Get naked and stand outside your house foe 2 minters" 

Adam when outside for 2 minters and Robert couldn't stop laughing

next it landed on Aaron and Adam wanted to stir some trouble 

"First time when you lost your virginity who with?"

Aaron looked Adam in the eye to say why would you do that everyone was laughing apart from Robert 

"What going on" Robert ask 

"Nothing" Aaron said 

"Aaron first was your sister" Adam said 

"WHAT" Robert said 

"It no big deal it was once and once only" Vic said 

"Let carry on with the game" Aaron said

Aaron spinned the bottle and it landed on Vic

"Sniff another player’s socks" Aaron asked

"Eww i have to go with Robert as you two have been at the yard all day"

Vic sniff her brother feet

 "Now don't they smell good" Aaron said

"No the stink" Vic said Sniff another player’s socks.

Vic spinned and it landed on Robert 

"Ever fallen in love at first sight?" Vic ask Robert 

Robert look at Aaron and felt very uncomfortable 

"hmm yes" Robert said very quickly 

"Who" Adam asked 

"Chrissie" Aaron said 

"Eww no i don't think so i only ever loved one person" Robert told them

"AWW that sweet" Vic said  

"Who though" Adam asked again 

Robert look at Aaron and gave him the biggest smile and look in to Aaron eyes as Robert told everyone

"I have only ever loved Aaron i care about other people but not love not like this no one will ever come close to what we have" Robert said 

"I love you too" Aaron said 

Robert spinned the bottle and it landed on Adam"

"lick Aaron foot?" Robert Said 

"What" Aaron said 

"Adam lick Aaron foot i might get a bit jealous but Aaron can make it up to me later" Robert said with a smirk

Adam when and lick Aaron very sweaty foot

"Now that taste good" Robert said with a smirk 

Adam spinned the bottle and landed in Vic 

"Your biggest fantasy about sex? Adam asked

"I dream of a very rich man covering me in his money just before he fuck me hard and good" Vic answered 

"EWW" Robert said 

"Sorry" Vic said with a cheeky smile

Vic spinned the bottle and it landed on Aaron

"How many time do you sex a week" Vic asked very nervelessly

"Vic" Robert said

"Just tell us unless you guys don't have sex" Adam said 

"Well we had sex about 4 time already today" Robert said with a Smirk

"Rob" Aaron said 

"Sorry i make it up to you later" Robert said 

"so if you have sex 4 time a day everyday for a week you have sex 28 time" Vic said 

"jealous" Aaron said 

"Yes" Adam said 

"Well think it time we head home Rob" Aaron said 

"Yes we will see you two in the morning" 

Aaron and Robert left Vic and Adam and walked home hand in hand smiling like a cheshire cats 

Aaron led the way up stares Robert ran behind him; grabbing his hand as they made their way to the bedroom, Aaron could barely keep up Robert's hands seemed to travel everywhere at once as he kissed him. He gasped for breath as Robert kissed his neck one hand tangled in the man’s hair and the other gripped the door frame. Robert's hands had found their way under his shirt and his thumb was rubbing circles over his nipple as the other dug into his side. Robert's kisses moved from his neck to his jaw Robert pulled his hand from Aaron's shirt and cupped his face dragging his bottom lip down with his thumb. "I've been thinking about all the things I'm gonna do to you. It was driving me crazy Aaron said Robert pushed him back toward the door pressing him against the wood and pinning his arms above his head, "You're a goddamn tease." Aaron smirked and lifted his head so Robert could return to kissing his throat.Robert was bent over and Aaron slipped it in and they was going for gold they was going so fast they didn't think anyone could hear them

(BANG) (BANG) at the wall

"Will you two keep it down" Chas said 

Aaron and Robert try to be quiet as they finished they both lay there looking at each other and started laughing 

"God that was good your never normally that good" Aaron said

Robert slapped Aaron playfully 

"Well it because i love you" Robert said 

"I love you two" Aaron said 

"Love you more" Robert said 

"Not possibly" Aaron said

"Oh god it is i cant tell you how much i love you there no words" Robert

Aaron look Robert in the eye and there was no need for words they just kissed each as they both new how much the other loved them that night they went to sleep with a smile on there face


End file.
